A Brand New Ash
by Tyrentmaster
Summary: (Ash x May Shipping/Aura Guardian) This Story will take place right after the Sinnoh Region when Ash lost to Tobias. At his house in Pallet Town Ash will grow up and age even look and act different. Most of his Pokemon will evolve and new Pokemon will be added to the team. This is my first Ash story so I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter One: A Brand New Start

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Ash walked in the front door.

"What's going on?" Ash asked looking around confused.

"Well, it's a party Dear, for coming in the top five." Delia said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah so come on and let's eat and catch up!" Brock said while putting Ash in a head lock.

"Sure I'm starving." Ash said as his stomach growled as loud as a Tyranitar. Both Brock and Ash looked at each other and laughed.

After a few hours everyone started to leave and go home untill it was just Ash, Misty, Brock, Delia and Professor Oak. After about an hour of Ash being silent Ash got up and looked at everyone.

"Hey guys,"Ash said as everyone looked at him Knowing that something was going on.

"Hey what's going on man? You don't sound like yourself." Brock noted with concern.

"I'm leaving for a few years by myself." Ash said as he held his head down with his hat covering his face.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in shock at what they had just heard.

"Why do you want to do something like that Dear?" Delia asked, worried as to what Ash might say next.

"Because I'm not good enough." Ash said walking over to his bag and picking up a box next to it with a tag on it saying, "To Ash, From Riley. See you soon."

"Who is Riley?" Misty asked saying nothing untill this point.

"He is the one I'll be spending the next few years training with." Ash said not looking back at anyone. "I need to be better. I have always failed at every region's league and I have not won all my badges by beating the gym leaders."

Looking back at Misty and Brock for just a moment Ash started to make a fist out of anger. "I met Riley a few years back in Sinnoh and I found out that I am a descendant of an Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron. Riley is not only going to help me train my pokemon to get stronger, but train me to be stronger and stronger minded as well as to become an Aura Guardian."

Everyone just looked at Ash not able to say anything at the news that was just laid upon them. Ash opened the box to see a XTransceiver and a Pokeball. He put on the XTransceiver and took out the pokeball.

"Lets see who you are buddy." Ash said letting out the pokemon. As the blue and white light faded away they saw that the pokemon was a Lucario.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading so far. I Plan on making this a long story I hope everyone will like it. I will be putting a list of pokemon at the bottom of every chapter showing the party of everyone in the main story as it goes on.

* * *

ASH- Pikachu, Lucario


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbye And Hello

Nice to meet you Lucario my name is-

"Your name is Ash; it's nice to see you agin." Lucario said as he bowed to Ash.

"Yes, my name is Ash; how did you know that? And you said nice to meet me again where have me meet?" Ash asked in pure confusion.

"Yes, we met in Sinnoh when I was a Riolu." Lucario explained as he made an Aura Sphere from his paw.

"YOU'RE THE RIOLU THAT I SAVED FROM HUNTER J!" Ash yelled with excitement.

Lucario nodded with a smile.

"Hey Ash who are you talking to?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"What do you guys mean? I'm talking to Lucario." Ash looked at everyone dumbfounded.

"Ash, they can't hear me. I am using my Aura to talk to you." Lucario explained. "I don't trust many humans, just you and Riley. Riley found me shortly after you saved me and took me in. Helping me to understand my aura and telling me about you."

Ash noticed that now they were looking at him dumbfounded. "Long story short, Lucario can talk to me using his aura, but he wont talk to anyone else because of what happened to him in the past; he doesn't trust humans very much." Ash explained.

"Well I'm going to get going." Ash said grabbing his bag as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu said waving his hand good bye.

"Professor Oak" Ash stopped and turned back.

"Yes my boy?" Oak responded looking confused.

"I will stop by in a few hours do you think you will be able to get some of my Pokemon ready by then?" Ash looking at Oak to responded .

"Of course I can my boy witch ones would you like?"

"Sceptile , Snorlax and Heracross" Thanks Professor as Ash waved good bye.

"Ok Pikachu I have to make two phone calls and get you and Lucario looked at by Nurse Joy" Ash smiling at Pikachu. "PIKA".

After a hour Ash finished all his shopping and was now at the Pokemon center.

"Here you go Nurse Joy please take care of them for me" Ash nodded "Sure thing i'll call you when they are all set" "Thank you"

Ash headed over the the phone and called Liza from the Charicific Valley

"Hey Ash! long time no see you need Charizard?"

"Yeah tell him I want him to be a permanent member on my team and I'm going to train with a friend at for a few years so if he want to join me be at Professor Oak's place in an hour"

"Oh wow I wasn't expecting that, but I'm happy for you and Charizard if he goes I'll go tell him. Talk to you later Ash."

"Bye Liza." Ash logged off only to call Clemont.

"Hey Ash I got your message a little while ago I can help you try to find one but it will be a while before i can do anything is that ok?"

"That's fine i'm going to be training in for a few years"As Ash Laughed. Clemont Laughed as well but with a sweat drop coming from the back of his head.

"Ash your Pokemon are all set" Nurse Joy called out to Ash. "Be right there." Ash yelled back.

"Ok Clemont I'll talk to you later." "Later Ash."

Ash got his Pokemon and headed over to Professor Oak's place.

DING DONG. Professor Oak opened the door. "Ahh Ash my boy, I just finished getting your Pokemon together here you go." Thank's Professor." Ash said giving Oak a hug.

Just as Ash was about to leave there was a strong wind followed by a deep roar.

"So you made it pal." Just as Ash was about to finish talking he was hit in the face by a fire blast.

"Same old Charizard" Charizard smiled after hearing that.

ready to go pal?" Charizard had fire in his eyes as he nodded. "Good lets go to Mt. Silver."

* * *

Ash-Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Lucario


	3. Chapter Three: From Old To New

"Ok Charizard let's go to the beginning of Mt. Silver." Ash patted Charizard on the neck as a way of saying let's go.

After a few hours of flying on Charizard's back the entrance to was in site. Ash patted Charizard on the neck "Hey Pal, let's stop down there, ok?" Charizard nodded and dove straight down almost as if he was going to do a suicide dive to the ground.

At the last moment Charizard flapped his wings and landed on his feet as Ash tried not to have a heart attack from what just happened. Charizard at this point is Laughing at Ash.

"Ok Charizard you got me." Ash still holding his chest looked at Charizard and Laughed.

"I thought I was going to have a dead student for a minute." A voice from the shadows chuckled.

Charizard now stepped in front of Ash and was ready to hit anything that moved next with a massive Fire Blast. Just as Charizard was getting ready to make his move an older looking Lucario came in and formed a sword made completely of Aura.

"OK BOTH OF YOU CHILL OUT NOW!" Riley yelled at both Pokemon with anger in his voice. Both Pokemon looked at each other and walked back to their trainers. "Well I see that your Charizard is very overprotective of you." Riley smiled looking back at Charizard. Charizard just puffed out smoke from his nose and looked away. "Well shall we begin?"

* * *

Well guys that's all I have so far I hope you guys are liking the story so far I will have a time skip in the beginning of the story to get through the 4-5 year training gap. Until the next time.

* * *

Ash- Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Lucario

Riley- Lucario


	4. Chapter Four: A New Path

"Ok Ash, rise and shine!" Riley was saying over and over trying to wake up Ash.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ash stated rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. "Why are we up at the crack of dawn?" Ash was wondering looking outside of a cave.

Well might as well get dressed Ash told himself. After five years of training with Riley and his own pokemon Ash has gotten a bit taller and his body is more built. He has more muscle on his arms and legs and now sports a six pack. His chest is also more defined now.

"So Riley, why are we up and at it so early today?" Ash waited for Riley's response.

"Today marks the five year anniversary of our training together so we are going to see if you are going to pass or fail your graduation!" Riley enthused, giving Ash a thumbs up.

"What do I have to do to pass?" Ash asked, looking at Riley for answers.

"All you have to do is beat me in a one on one battle. Lucario vs Lucario." Riley was now talking in a serious tone. "Here you will need this" Riley gave Ash a key stone and a mega stone for Lucario.

"So it will be a mega Battle." Ash now felt a bit nervous.

"Yes, this will be a mega battle. This battle will determine how well your bond is with your partner and how strong your will power, stamina and strength has developed. So are you ready?" Riley smirked.

"LET'S DO THIS! GO LUCARIO!" Ash yelled with excitement.

Lucario popped out of the pokeball and nodded to Ash as he held his mega stone.

"Come out my partner!" Riley sent out his friend.

Riley's Lucario also nodded to his partner.

"Now let our bond become one and mega evolve!"

Both Ash and Riley yelled.

"Now Ash let us begin! Lucario use Power-Up Punch!"

"Lucario, brace yourself with your arm's crossed and take the hit!"

Why is Ash doing that? Riley wondered. ... unless?

Just then Riley's Lucario hit Ash's Lucario dead center in the chest, but was blocked by Ash's Lucario's arm's.

"Now Lucario use Counter attack!" Ash's Lucario grabbed Riley's Lucario's arm and swung him into the wall of the mountain.

"LUUUUU!" Riley's Lucario yells in pain.

"Lucario! Are you ok?" Riley yelled with panic in his voice.

"Lucario, let's end this fast and use Extreme Aura Pulse!" Ash shouted with a smile.

Riley was now more lost than ever by the name of the attack. Just as fast as Ash had yelled the attack Ash's Lucario was already at Riley's, who was still in pain in the wall. With a purple and neon green orb in it's paw it slams the orb into the chest of Riley's Lucario and knocks it out.

"Good job old friend, return." Riley said with a smile.

"Grate job Lucario, I'm so proud of you." Ash and Lucario gave each other a high five.

"Congratulations Ash, here is your reward." Riley hands Ash a box with a pair of gloves. "These gloves are from the late and great, Sir Aaron. There is also a pair for Lucario as well; both have a slot for your key stone and mega stone, but before you go back home I have to ask you one thing. What was that last move you did?"

"Extreme Aura Pulse is a combo move Lucario and I came up with. Its a combination of three moves: Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere being formed together followed by Extreme Speed for the extra speed power to land the ending punch." Ash explained, making sure Riley understood.

"Very clever Ash I would have never thought of something like that." Riley put out his hand to Ash.

"Take care Ash."

"Take care Riley."

Both shook hands and headed back to their own home towns.

* * *

That's it for this part of the story I hope everyone is enjoying the story i'm sorry if the story is starting off slow but it will get better and speed up more in a bit later

* * *

Ash- Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Lucario


	5. Chapter 5- Hello old freinds

Hey guys I just wanted to give a shout out and say thanks to Skitty4, narutouchihasenju4185, Harry the Hutt, and Pikelia for following and favorited my story it really means alot. As always i hope you enjoy the story =]

Chapter 5- Hello old friends

After Ash and Riley went their different ways Ash decided to stop by Professor Oak's lab. Ding Dong. After a moment the door opens up.

"Ah Ash my boy, it's so good to see you again and you too Pikachu! You both look so different!" Oak said with a smile on his face happy to see them both after five years.

"So Ash my boy what can I do for you today?" Oak asked hoping to be of assistance.

"I'm going to get some of my old friends back so I'm going to leave some of my team here for a while." Ash said seeming more happy than usual.

After talking for a bit Ash hands over Snorlax, Heracross, and Sceptile.

"Well good luck Ash and please be safe" Oak stated being both happy to see Ash but concerned about what changes had happened.

"Go Charizard" Ash yelled as he tossed the pokeball in the air. "CHAR!" Charizard roared as he was sent out of his pokeball.

"Hey pal we're going to head over to Viridian Forest to go see our old friend."Charizard just looked at Ash and nodded.

Ash hoped on Charizard's back and they started to fly over tords Viridian Forest. After about 45 minutes of flying Ash and Charizard reach Viridian Forest.

"Thank you Charizard I got here a lot faster because of you" Ash rubbed Charizard's neck as a thank's.

Ash returned Charizard back to his pokeball and started walking into the forest when out of nowhere there was a big explosion.

"Oh no I hope nothing bad is happening to him!" Ash though as he now ran to the source of the explosion.

When Ash finally got to where the explosion was he saw a tall skinny girl with a red bandanna as well as a Blaziken fighting a very large Pidgeot who is dominating the Blaziken.

"God dang it we cant even land a single hit on this bird" The girl said out loud with anger.

"And you never will with moves like that May" Ash yelled

"ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" May shocked seeing Ash after all the years that has gone bye. "And do you know this Pidgeot?" May asked now also confused

"I know him better then you think" Ash now having a big grin on his face.

"Pidgeot fly up and end this with Brave Bird" Pidgeot's mood took a complete turn around and now had the look of determination. Pidgeot took off up in the sky moving even more faster now then it was when battling May.

Just a moment after Ash's command there was a bright light as Pidgeot appeared next to Ash nuzzling him out of joy.

May looking even more confused look at Ash and Pidgeot.

"HEY I'M STILL FIGHTING THAT PIDGEOT SO BACK OFF I'M GOING TO CATCH IT!"

Ash is now looking at May shaking his head. "May first of all its good to see you too. Second the battle is over (Ash points over at Blaziken). And third this Pidgeot is mine."Ash stated as he returned Pidgeot to its pokeball. "What do you say we go to the Poke Center get cough up and get Blaziken looked at."

Ash-Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot

Well there you have it as always i hope you guys liked it and i wanted to give one last thanks to GA Pokemon Fan as well for their following thank you very much =]


	6. Chapter 6- Reunite

Chapter 6- Reunite

"Sure Ash that sound like fun I haven't seen you in a long time" May said as she looked at Ash and smiled.

May and Ash arrive at the Pokemon Center with the help of Charizard and got their Pokemon looked at by Nurse Joy then sat down at the food court to get some lunch.

"Hey Ash?" May asked in a slightly unsure way "Yes what is it?" Ash answered back. "So whats the story with your Pidgeot?" May was very interested about Pidgeot.

"Oh well Pidgeot is my second Pokemon. After my first league we came back to Viridian Forest Pidgeot at this time was still a Pidgeotto. There was a flock of Pidgey, and Pidgeotto being attacked by a Fearow. Pidgeot steped in to help them out but was overpowered by the Fearow untill Pidgeot evolved then he beat Fearow with ease." Ash told the story as he got lost in his memory.

"Anyway May what are you doing here I thought you were training in Sinnoh?" Ash asked curious to know.

"Oh you didn't know ? Kanto has now been approved to host contest battle,and hall's all over the region so I'm going to travel all over Kanto and win them all!" May explained having fire in her eyes.

"Well why don't you join me? I'm going to be going to all the gyms over and getting all the badge's again. "Really you wont mind?" May asked overly happy.

"Not at all May your my close friend and i miss the good times we had traveling together." Ash said getting up.

After hearing what Ash had said May started to blush a little bit. "I'll be right back May I'm going to get more food"

As Ash was getting up Ash accidentally bumped into a girl who spilled water all over Ash.

"Oh my god I am so sorry sir" the girl said sounding very upset." "It's fine I wasn't watching where I was going" Ash said.

Out of nowhere Ash took off his shirt in front of May making her face now turn bright red.

"HOLY ARCEUS WHEN DID ASH GET SO HOT!" May thought as she is trying to figure out why she is thinking this way.

This is the first time May has seen Ash sense his training on and his new body.

"You ok May you seem oddly red?" "YEP NEVER BETTER!" May yelled being very embarrassed "Ok well I'm going to get my Pokemon from Oak so I'll be right back when i get back we can make our way to Pewter City." Ash stated getting up and going to the phone.

"Ok Ash I'll be here" May said still trying to get her face to be normal color and now trying to figure out if she likes Ash more then a freind now.

"What are theis new feeling I know I have always had mix feeling about Ash but I don't know how I fell now being back with Ash and now he looks so.. so HOT and.." As May now bites her lower lip thinking about Ash May was taped on the shoulder witch made her jump.

"Ash you scared me!" May yelled "Oh I'm sorry I was just going to say we can get going I'm all set." "Ok I'm all ready as well so lets get going." May said skipping out the door.

"Hey May hold up." Ash yelled walking out the door. "what is it Ash?" May said as she tilted her head

"Lets have our Pokemon meet each other before we hop on Charizard." Ash said as he held his pokeballs.

"Sure that's a great idea" May yelled in a high pitched tone.

May took out her pokeballs and sent them all out.

"GO Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, Snorlax, Skitty." "Hey guys you remember Ash right were going to be traveling together again" At this point all the pokemon said their name in excitement.

Ash got his pokeballs out and did the same. "GO Charizard, Pidgeot, Hertacross, Garchomp, Tyranitar.

"Oh wow when did you get a Garchomp and a Tyranitar Ash." May asked looking at Garchomp and Tyranitar. "Nice to meet you guys all though I still remember you Charizard and Pikachu." May smiled at all the pokemon.

All of Ash's pokemon were happy to see may well all but Pidgeot who turned its back away from May.

"I'm sorry May Pidgeot get's like this time to time with people it doesn't trust." Ash said as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Return everyone both Ash and May siad bringing their team back all but Charizard.

"Ok Charizard can you take us to Pewter City?" Ash asked Charizard who nodded in return.

Ok thats all for now and as always thank you for reading and i hope you like it

Ash- Charizard, Pidgeot, Heracross, Garchomp, Tyranitar,Pikachu

May-Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, Snorlax, Skitty


End file.
